Listen to your heart
by DamareAishiteru
Summary: With the lightening crashing down around her, her life crashing down before her, Kagome runs. She runs from every pain filled reminice, every tear filled night. But she cannot run from what is inside, she cannot run from her heart... Please R&R thanks xxx


**

* * *

****Summary: This is a song/fic that uses the song '_Listen to your heart'_. I thought the lyrics were really fitted to the way Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyou affects Kagome and decided that they would be good to base my first ever fic. So I hope you like it and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the characters used in this Song/Fic (If I did I could be driving that Mercedes… Oh right, sorry - On with it then!)

* * *

The rain lashed down from the heavens in heavy, impenetrable sheets of cold tears. Kagome stared outside and sighed. 'Inuyasha has been gone for a very long time.' She thought anxiously 'I hope he is okay'. She stood up and began pacing the room, unable to contain her concern for the absent hanyou. Sango stared at her apprehensively as she paced the length of the room. She stared at Miroku, who returned her gaze with concerned eyes. 

A bolt of lightening in the forest lit the room up in an eerie white glow, highlighting the anxious eyes of the young miko. This was promptly followed by a menacing rumble from the heavens above them. Shippo started and jumped into Sango's arms, trembling from his head to his toes. Kagome gave the kitsune a quick, reassuring smile and turned her gaze to the window once more. It was then that she decided that she had waited long enough; she was going to find Inuyasha.

With one swift movement, she had crossed the room and pulled the grass woven door aside. She stepped out into the penetrating rain, her eyes searched through the sheets of rain droplets. Miroku, Sango and Shippo immediately ran for the door with the intentions of stopping the miko from running off alone.

"Kagome! You can't go off alone, you could get hurt." Miroku said from the doorway of Kaede's hut.

"What if Inuyasha needs me?" Kagome cried out fretfully. "What if he is hurt? What if…"

"Kagome please don't go off into the storm. It's too dangerous." Shippo yelped, frightened for her safety.

"I can't just let him be alone out there." Kagome yelled as another lightening bolt struck a nearby tree.

Sango pushed past the monk and kitsune holding Kagome's bow and arrows. She handed it to her and smiled as the rain drops fell from her thick dark eyelashes. Kagome smiled gratefully and hugged Sango tight into her already drenched body. 'Thank you Sango, for understanding.'

"We will search for him as well. You go on ahead." Sango smiled as the miko freed her from the soaking embrace.

"Alright, thank you Sango." Kagome nodded and ran off into the forest, out of the demon slayers view.

Kagome searched the dark forest for any traces of the hanyou. The rain seemed to be falling even more relentlessly, making Kagome's already blurred vision, ten times worse. Still she kept searching, if Inuyasha was in trouble, she would be there to help him, like he was always there for her. A small smile played its way onto her face at the sweet thought of the hanyou protecting her, the thought of him holding her in his arms, the thought of him loving her.

She skidded to a halt as she heard voices near to her. Inuyasha's voice was definitely one of them, though the other caught her heart, stopping it in its tracks. Her heart froze as she edged closer to the clearing, tight, agonising breaths escaped her mouth. She peered around a nearby tree and felt her whole body seize at the sight of Inuyasha standing with the one person that had plagued her thoughts since she first met them. Inuyasha was standing alone in the rain with the woman he loved, Kikyou.

Her heart felt like it was constricting inside her, like at any second, it would tear itself into the mush that currently filled the young miko's thoughts. She watched on in sheer agony as Inuyasha moved closer to the ghostly priestess and pull her false body into his own in a tight embrace. The remaining shards of her heart screamed in agony at the sight of him holding this monstrosity of wasted life. She tried to run, yet her feet would not allow it, it was as though she were meant to feel this slow, excruciating torture in her soul.

Only when the slow realisation reached her mind could she move. She didn't belong here anymore. She was in love with a man who would never love her back, not whilst his heart belonged to the tragic miko who stood before her. How could she compare to Kikyou? She had given up her life for Inuyasha, all Kagome had ever done was hinder him, subjugate him even anger him. With this thought she ran off into the woods with the lightening crashing down all around her, her life crashing down around her and being swept away by the endless rain. It seemed that the heavens were crying for her heartbreak.

Inuyasha spun around and sniffed the air, rain drops ran down his handsome face and his beautiful silver hair stuck to his features. He immediately knew who had been in the woods only moments ago, Kagome had seen everything. He stared at Kikyou carefully and she smiled slightly at his anxious face.

"Go Inuyasha, she is all alone out there. Go to her." She said softly as she completely freed herself from his grasp.

"Thank you Kikyou." He nodded and took off in Kagome's wake. 'I'll never forget you.'

"When we next meet Inuyasha, you will finally be happy and I am truly glad…" Kikyou smiled and slowly walked away, her youkai floating by her side.

The only thing on Inuyasha's mind was Kagome; she was really upset and all alone out there. He could smell her tears mixed with the scent that filled his senses, intoxicating them. He had to reach her before she could leave him forever; this thought caused a lump to form in his throat.

"Kagome!" He cried out painfully.

Kagome continued to run into the endless tears that fell from the dejected sky. It seemed that it was becoming angrier the more she ran, it was becoming difficult to see in the black of the woods and the lightening flashed dangerously close to her. All she wanted to do was run, she had to run from the reality of what she was about to do. It was just too painful to contemplate, she loved Inuyasha, and she would now have to leave him. She cried out with grief and longing, why had fate been so cruel?

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_You've built a love_

_But that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven_

_Turns to dark"_

She skidded to a halt and fell to her knees, the soggy ground shaped around the curves of her legs. Tears fell thick and fast from her sparkling eyes. They mixed with the raindrops which had been shed upon her. With a piercing wail, she slammed her fists into the sodden grass. She looked up into the sky and sighed as the hanyou's face fought its way into her mind's eye. 'What if I am wrong?' she thought. 'He must feel something for me, he wouldn't have returned my kiss if he didn't.' A slight smile found its way onto her face as she remembered the night she had reverted Inuyasha back to his hanyou form with one kiss. She sighed again and thought that she would like to see him one last time before she left the feudal era.

"_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye"_

A huge bolt of lightening struck beside her, ensnaring an unwitting tree in its deadly vigour. The flash from a second bolt illuminated the fire in her eyes as she looked deeply into the flaming ruins of the broken tree. It was as though the flames told her a silent story, a premonition of her love's future, his destiny with Kikyou as he followed her into the depths of hell. How could she even pose as a reason for him to stay? She was nothing to him, a mere shard detector.

Her head and her heart battled continually over what she should do. It felt as though her body was trying to tear itself in two, one part of her wanted to run to the hanyou and tell him how she felt, the other didn't want to be hurt anymore, it feared the rejection that speaking her true feelings posed. Would it be worth taking the risk? Would she be able to cope if her love refused her? Even so, could she live with herself if she never knew what he felt? She felt so confused and alone, sitting in a forest, sitting in a world that wasn't her own.

Sweet memories flooded back into her muddled mind like the rain water that fell from the sky. She remembered the touch of the half-demon's skin, the gold in his soft eyes, the gentle way he held her so close to him. She remembered his smile as another strike of lightening attacked the defenceless forest in its inescapable wrath. She let a low sob escape her as she realised that she could never see Inuyasha's sweet smile ever again.

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_They are swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of your longing to your dreams"_

Inuyasha paused as he looked into the burning ruins that surrounded Kagome. He stared into the iridescent eyes of the woman he had fallen so deeply for, her beautiful eyes staring into the sky, searching for the antidote to her pain. Tears fell down her ivory skin, tears that she had shed over him. He looked at her painfully; he hated to see her cry, especially because of him. It caused his heart to feel pain that could only mean that it belonged to Kagome. He stepped forward from the growth, allowing her whispered name to escape his lips.

"_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye"_

Kagome drew her eyes from the violent skies and looked into the eyes of the one she longed for. Inuyasha stood in front of her, his eyes boring into her own. The hanyou walked towards her, had he some to tell her that he was leaving with Kikyou? The look in his golden eyes was clouded and unreadable as he knelt down in front of her, taking her body and bringing it into his own. Kagome gasped as he wrapped his strong arms around her and slowly returned this confusing embrace. Was this him saying goodbye? Or was this something else, something that had transcended any emotion they had ever felt before?

"_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind"_

"Inuyasha why have you come here?" She asked, before she could prevent the question from leaving her lips.

"I told you before Kagome, I am never going to leave you all alone." He whispered gently into her ear. She backed away and looked into the hanyou's calm eyes.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed; her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute at the sound of those words made of silk.

"_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye"_

Inuyasha stared into the sparkling pools of brown as he wiped her soaking tresses from her porcelain face. His hand lingered on her cheek as he felt the young miko tremble at his touch. Kagome turned her head into his soft, embracing caress, brushing her velvet lips against his thumb, it felt like electricity, shooting up his spine, making his hair stand on end.

"Inuyasha… no." She whispered as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Kagome, I thought…" He said painfully, searching her eyes for answers.

"Kikyou. She is in love with you and I saw you hold her." Kagome turned her eyes away from his own and looked to the sodden ground.

"Kagome…"

"No more Inuyasha!" She cried out painfully. "How do you think I feel when I see you with her? It makes my heart break Inuyasha!"

"Kagome listen to me." He said raising his voice, startled at her pain and anger.

"Do you think that I have no feelings? Do you think I can just forget? I love you god damn it! Why can't you see that?" She cried out, all the things that had been building up inside her were spilling out in angry words towards the hanyou. Yet she knew he had come for her, so why did she want him to hear her plight?

"Damn it wench listen to me!" He yelled as he slid his hand round the back of her neck. "I love you, that's what I was telling Kikyou!"

"Inuyasha…" She gasped as tears filled her eyes once more.

"Kagome stay with me." He whispered in her ear, sending tingles shooting down her spine.

"_Listen to your heart"_

She gasped as he pulled her closer to him. Her eyes closed as she felt him lean in, searching for the sweet caress of her lips. He gazed at her as he slowly reached for those lips that looked like they were made from the purest of silk. He felt her stroke his neck with her finger-tips as if to feel that he was really there with her. He closed his eyes and drew breath as he felt her lips press against his own, lips of the sweetest nature, lips that spoke those three words he had longed to hear for so long, lips that gave the kiss he had longed for, for so long.

"_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before… you tell him goodbye"_

* * *

Thanks for reading my fic. Please review and let me know how you liked it, this is my first fic and I want to improve. Thanks again.

Mandie x


End file.
